Dream Exploring
by RedHal
Summary: AU.  Everyone knows that Rose told Jake that she went exploring the Dream Realm instead of staying up all night talking with the other girls, but what all DID she see?  This is what I think happened.  Oneshot


A/N: I don't own American Dragon. Disney does.

Summary: In Dreamscape, Rose tells Jake about the dream corridor and how she discovered it when she could have been staying up with the other girls and talking about how to get dragon blood out of blouses. The question is, exactly WHAT did she explore? This is my take of what might have happened.

**Dream Realm **

Rose threw herself on her bed. It had been a hard day at the Academy.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Hey Rose." Another huntsgirl said as she opened the door. "Wanna come over to my dorm? We're going to talk about how to get dragon blood stains out of blouses."

If that question had been asked four months ago, she would have jumped at the offer. But a lot had changed since then.

She had discovered her crush was a dragon, and the last thing she wanted was to talk about Jake's blood on her shirt.

"No thanks." Rose said. "I'm going to bed early."

"Suit yourself." The girl said. "Night."

Rose laid in bed unable to sleep. When she was told she was going back to the Academy, she figured her only escape was to forget about Jake. She even told the principal to give him her only picture of him.

But that didn't work. She always found herself thinking about him. And the worst thing was that she was beginning to forget details like the sound of his voice. She sat on her bed and started reading.

Suddenly, she got an idea. Recently, she had received a dream charm bracelet. Maybe, just maybe, she could enter her memories and watch all the good times she and Jake had together.

0000

Rose was now in her dreams. She watched herself fight the American Dragon. Back when she had no idea who he was.

"I can't believe I've nearly killed him many times." She whispered to herself.

Suddenly, she saw a small rip in the scene. She walked over to it and tore open the rip. It led to a corridor.

"What is this place?" she asked herself as she entered the corridor and looked around.

She saw a door labeled FU DOG. Curious, she opened it and peeked in.

She saw a dance hall with a bunch of dogs and magical creatures dancing around. In the middle, with a black afro, Jake's grandfather's dog was dancing.

Rose decided to leave the dog to his dream.

"Apparently," she said to herself. "Everyone's dreams coexist in this…Dream Realm. Which means…"

0000

Rose stood outside a dream door looking at the name.

JAKE LONG

"Okay Jake." She whispered. "Time to see you again."

She opened the door and walked in.

Rose was amazed to see herself at a skate park. Looking around, she saw a lot of her school friends watching as Jake skateboarded up and down the half pipe doing some outstanding tricks. What really shocked her was when she saw who was cheering the loudest.

It was her. Well, a dream version of her.

"He must really miss me." She whispered to herself.

Looking around, she noticed a green light through a door to a building. Curiosity got the better of her and she went through.

0000

Rose looked around. Instead of the skate park, she found herself in the woods. Jake was in dragon form tied to a tree and she was just about to slay him.

"ROSE! NO!" Jake yelled.

Rose gasped when she recognized what was going on. This was a memory of when Jake told her the truth.

Not wanting to relive that moment, she noticed the green light. She walked through it as Jake transformed into his human shape.

0000

Now Rose found herself in the mountains. She looked around and found what she was looking for.

She was pinned to a tree by icicles. And Jake was looking at her with suspicion.

"Go ahead, finish the job!" she threatened, "The Huntsclan will find you soon enough, trust me!"

"Actually, I don't." Jake told her before removing her glove.

Jake looked at the huntsgirl like he just lost his best friend.

"The were right." He said quietly enough to where the dream huntsgirl didn't hear him.

"You like it?" Dream Rose asked mockingly.

The real Rose clenched her hand not believing she said that.

Rose found the green light and walked through it.

0000

"Now where am I?" she asked herself as she found herself in a kitchen.

She looked around and saw a Chinese woman making breakfast and a brown-haired man reading the paper.

"Good morning." Jake said as he walked into the kitchen.

"There's the birthday boy." The man, apparently Jake's dad, said. "Finally a teenager now."

"I know." Jake said excitedly as he sat down at the table. "Hey Mom. You don't mind if Trixy, Spud, and I hang out here today, do you?"

"Of course not." Jake's mom said.

"Thanks." Jake said before taking a drink of orange juice a little too quickly.

"Don't drink too fast." Jake's mom told him after his father went back to the paper.

It was too late. Jake let out a small burp. He would have said "Excuse me" if it weren't for the fact he saw fire come out his mouth, and the smoke alarm in the room went off.

"Now what in the world could have caused that?" Jake's dad asked looking towards the smoke alarm. He got up to go turn it off.

"Not again." Jake whispered as he carefully removed his hand.

"On second thought," Jake's mom said looking at her husband and son worriedly. "We need to visit your grandfather first."

"Does it have anything to do with…" Jake started to ask

"Yes." She interrupted him.

The scene faded.

0000

When the scene came back up, Jake and his mother walked into the shop. Rose noticed Fu Dog hanging up the phone and jump onto his four legs.

"Woof." Fu said.

"Ah. Susan. Jake." Lao Shi said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Susan motioned towards the back room.

When they got there,

"Jake's starting to show the signs." Susan told her father proudly.

"What signs?" Jake asked.

"Thank goodness." Lao Shi sighed with relief. "I was starting to think he would be normal like his father." 

"Congratulations, Kid." Fu said.

Jake starred at the dog.

"Mom." Jake whispered in shock. "Did the dog just talk?"

"What did you expect me to do?" Fu asked sarcastically. "Meow?"

"Jake." Susan said kneeling down to her son's level. "I know I should have told you this before, but I wanted to wait until I knew for a fact that you would show the signs."

"Tell me what?" Jake asked

"Jake. My side of the family is magical." Susan explained.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Pretty much everyone in my family are dragons." Susan told her son.

"Dragons?" Jake repeated. "You mean fire-breathing, scaly reptiles who guard treasure and get killed by knights and stuff?"

"That is a stereotypical view," Lao Shi said. "But based on what humans believe, you are correct."

"And I'm one?" Jake asked.

Lao Shi, Susan, and Fu nodded.

"And you two?" Jake asked.

Flames engulfed Lao Shi and a blue dragon was standing in his grandfather's place.

"Whoa." Jake said as he stared at his grandfather.

He then turned to his mother and expected her to do the same.

"It skipped my generation." She explained.

"Does Dad know?" Jake asked.

Susan shook her head "No"

Jake plopped down on the couch.

"I don't believe this." He sighed. "One minute, I'm just a normal kid. The next, I'm a fire-breathing dragon. I don't know the first thing about being a dragon!"

"That will soon change." Lao Shi told his grandson. "In fact, I will go to the Dragon Council today and inform them of your need for training."

"Can you make sure he'll get a good trainer?" Susan asked her father.

"Actually Daughter," Lao Shi admitted. "I'm going to attempt to train him myself."

He didn't want to worry her about the Dark Dragon.

"Jake." Susan turned to her son again. "You can't tell ANYONE this secret. Not your father, not Haley…"

"Not even my friends?" Jake asked in horror.

"Especially not your friends." Fu said.

"Aw Man." Jake groaned.

0000

Rose went back through the light. She seemed to be going further back into Jake's memories.

As she traveled through Jake's subconscious, she discovered so much about him. Now she knew why he hesitated when she had suggested they practice their lines for Anthony and Cleopatra at his house. He didn't want his little sister to outdo him in front of her. Watching Haley outdo Jake in everything in the arts was the evidence she needed. Rose also saw how his parents seemed to dote on Haley more.

Rose was now watching a seven year old Jake hold his baby sister for the first time. Susan was in a hospital bed with Jake sitting on the side holding a baby Haley. Jake's dad, grandfather, and a woman Rose recognized from the other memories as Jake's aunt were watching the two. Rose smiled at the love that was showing in Jake's eyes. The Huntsgirl wondered when was the last time Jake and Haley got along this well.

"HUNTSGIRL! GET UP!"

The scene at the hospital vanished and Rose found herself back at the Academy.

0000  
Rose was scared. Not only for herself, but for Jake. She had just been sneaking around to see what she could find. She overheard that the Huntsman had a foolproof plan to whip out magical creatures. She HAD to warn Jake.

When she got to her room, the first thing she noticed was the bracelet. She looked at the clock and found it was five till six in the morning. Jake would still be asleep.

0000

When Rose got to Jake's dream, she found him floating as he meditated. He must have sensed her, because he cracked his eye open and looked in her direction. He fell from the air and started pursuing her. Rose ran to a more private place. She heard him transform, but she kept on running until she got to the bridge in Central Park.

"Rose." Jake whispered after he transformed back into a human.

He walked towards her as vines started to grow

"Jake." She told him. "You have to listen to me. The Huntsman is planning something big. Something terrible. You have to stop him." 

"But what about you?" Jake asked.

"You can't save me, Jake." She said reluctantly. "I-It's too dangerous."

She turned to leave him. But, he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"You're worth it." Jake told her as he removed her mask.

She smiled at him. He still had feelings for her after she left him three months ago without saying "goodbye".

They leaned in together and kissed as flowers bloomed around them.

Rose could have gone on forever in that kiss if it weren't for the fact Jake vanished. He had woken up.

"HUNTSGIRL!"

It was Rose's turn to wake up.

"Where's your mask?" the Huntswoman asked.

Rose looked around. The last time she saw it, she was wearing it, because she never bothered to change. And Jake took it off.

"It ripped when I was practicing." She lied. "I had used it as a head, and it ripped."

The Huntswoman bought it. Rose sighed with relief. Jake had been warned and she hadn't been caught. Yet.

The End.


End file.
